the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Savara's Struggle
This story was based on Savara's love life struggles. Made by Dawn. Chapter 1: The rain pelted down hard on the abandoned two-leg town, leaving water rushing everywhere. A small two-leg shack has the most protection from the icy little pellets that fell from the dark and stormy sky. A wail busted through the shack and into the dark night. The only explanation was a queen, giving birth. The she-cat gave birth away from her two-legs, for did she know that they would soon take her litter away. A small brown scrap of fur crawled around to Savannah's plump stomach and squealed, for a nice long breathe. A second one soon came, fully black. Savannah stared at her kits with soft wide eyes. Her two little bundles of fur. They were hers. The next morning came quickly as the brown tabby she-kit opened her big green eyes. "Oh they're so beautiful!" Savannah exclaimed and touched the she-kits small and brown head with her paw. She nosed her up and thought of a name for her just as Stone arrived. "Oh dear! These are your beautiful kits! But, no names yet.." Savannah preached out and chirped away about the kits. Stone stared at them with wide eyes. He smiled and meowed "Savara for the brown one. And Sudoka for the black one." He smiled proudly at his first family and nuzzled Savannah as she agreed with the names. "They will always be our little kits, where ever they wander off to." ---- Savara padded through the alleys of the two-leg place and looked around for any other cats before she dove into a trash can and pulled out a can of sardines, licking her lips. "Nice catch." A white and blue tom remarked and passed by her, glancing at the food. "Oh, thanks I guess." She replied and raced off with it. She soon reached a dumpster and crawled under it. "Hmm...dumpster sweet dumpster." She looked around and pulled out a furry mat out of a box. Savara's paws felt over it as she pulled it under her and made herself comfey. She enjoyed her snack and yawned, ready for sleep to come. Savara soon opened her eyes, and yawned quietly. She lifted her head and looked around. Hmm..this is my chance to hunt. ''An idea popped into her head as she crawled out from the dumpster and walked off to another alley. She looked around, seeing the white and blue cat again. "Ugh." She simply snorted and padded on. "Well aren't we up early." The tom meowed and smirked ever so slightly. Savara rolled her eyes and meowed "I went to sleep early yesterday, ok?" ''Wait! I didn't need to explain anything to him! I don't even know him! '' ''His voice interuppted her thoughts as he replied "Oh really?" He started to lick his paw, ''His fur..well his stripes, they're blue... '' "Is there a problem?" He asked, exaiming her concerned face. Savara only shook her head and padded on. "By the way, Im Loki, nice meeting you." He yelled before Savara raced off, bumping into another tom, a orange tom. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed and stood up, her olive eyes sparkling. TBC Category:Takeachance32's Pages Category:Fanfictions